charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Centennial Charmed
Centennial Charmed is the 12th episode of the fifth season and the 100th overall episode of Charmed. Summary In his twisted attempt to win Phoebe back, Cole casts a spell that alters reality, which eliminates Paige and destroys the Power of Three. Meanwhile, Paige suddenly finds that her sisters have no knowledge of her existence and that past villains have come back to haunt them. In Cole's altered reality, Phoebe lives the high life in the Manor with various demons and is married to Cole (who is Belthazor) even though she doesn't love him, and Piper is on a demon-hunting rage to avenge Prue's death, has divorced Leo and is no longer pregnant. Paige reconstitutes the Power of Three and makes a potion to vanquish Cole, however, it is Phoebe that vanquishes him once and for all; undoing the effects of Cole's spell. In the end only Paige remembers what happened. Cast 5x12Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x12-46.png|Phoebe Halliwell (Alternate Reality) 5x12Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x12Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x12-34.png|Piper Halliwell (Alternate Reality) 5x12Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x12LeoAlt.png|Leo Wyatt (Alternate Reality) 5x12Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x12ColeAlt.png|Cole Turner (Alternate Reality) 5x12SheilaDarryl.png|Darryl Morris (with Sheila) 5x12-31.png|Darryl Morris (Alternate Reality) 5x12Alpha.png|Alpha 5x12LazarusDemon.png|Lazarus Demon 5x12TheSeer.png|The Seer 5x12Eve.png|Eve 5x12Darla.png|Darla 5x12HandsomeDemon.png|Handsome Demon 5x12SheilaDarryl.png|Sheila Morris (with Darryl) 5x12Homeless Man.png|Homeless Man 5x12-43.png|Demonic Guards 5x12Designer.png|Designer 5x12MichelleBranch.png|Michelle Branch Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Steven Daniel as Lazarus Demon *Deanna Russo as Eve *Kristin Richardson as Darla *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Ricki Lopez as Homeless Man *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Special Musical Guest *Michelle Branch Co-Stars *Sean Moran as Designer *Michael Bergin as Handsome Demon *Greg Provance as Demonic Guard Magical Notes Spells ''To Turn into an Avatar Avatar Alpha cast this Spell on Cole Turner, after he agreed that Cole could use his new powers to take care of one personal thing. The Spell successfully turned Cole into an Avatar. The Spell itself is Latin and currently unknown. After he gained the unlimited powers of an Avatar, Cole used them to create an alternate reality in which Piper and Phoebe didn't meet Paige and thus didn't reconstitute the Power of Three, because Cole thought he and Phoebe were at their best before Paige. ''To Create an Alternate Reality After he gained Avatar powers, Cole cast a Spell to create an Alternate Reality in which Paige was dead and Piper and Phoebe thus never met her after Prue's death. He created this reality because he believed that his relationship with Phoebe was at its best before Paige. In this reality, Cole assumed his past life, thus he was Belthazor again there. Despite creating a reality where Paige had died, she accidentally orbed herself a way into it. The Spell itself is Latin and currently unknown. Potions ''Invisibility Potion Paige came up with another idea to vanquish Cole, which she tested on Leo. She drank a Potion that made her invisible long enough to sneak up on Cole. It also makes her some sort of Intangible, as she was able to enter Leo and Cole's bodies. There, she cast a Spell to blew them up from the inside. However, Cole wasn't vanquished; he just reconstituted after she blew him up. Upper-Level Demon Vanquishing Potion In the Alternate Reality, Paige found out that she assumed the life of herself that she would've lived if she hadn't died in that reality, so she figured that Cole assumed his life in the Alternate Reality as well, and that he thus was Belthazor again, as he had not been vanquished and become indestructable because he contained The Soures of All Evil which had replaced his demonic half. She was able to convince Piper and Leo that she was telling the truth and they helped her make this Vanquishing Potion for Cole. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Invisibility' ''(through Potion):''' Used by Paige to sneak up on Leo and Cole. *Intangibility' ''(through Potion):''' Paige's Invisibility Potion also had somewhat of an Intangibility effect as she was able to enter Leo and Cole's bodies. *Reconstitution:' Used by Leo and Cole to reconstitute after Paige blew them up from the inside. *'Power Granting:' Used by Avatar Alpha to grant Cole Avatar powers. *'Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Avatar Alpha. *Reality Warping:' Used by Cole to create an alternate reality in which Piper and Phoebe haven't met Paige. *'Ash Teleportation' ''(Alternate Reality):''' Type of Teleportation used by the Lazarus Demon. *Molecular Immobilization' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Piper to freeze the Lazarus Demon. She unfroze his head later. *Molecular Combustion' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Piper to blow up the Lazarus Demon's arms and later the whole Demon (twice). She later used it to blast Cole. *Resurrection (Alternate Reality):' Used by the Lazarus Demon to resurrect himself after Piper blew him up. *'Telekinesis' ''(Alternate Reality):''' Used by the Lazarus Demon to fling a pole to Piper. Cole used it to get the potion into his hand. *Shimmering' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Type of Teleportation used by several Demons at Cole's party. *Pyrokinesis' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by the Seer to vanquish the Demon who made Cole's birthday cake. *Energy Balls' ''(Alternate Reality): '''Used by Cole to vanquish the Handsome Demon. He later used an Energy Ball to knock down Piper, Paige and Leo and to attack them. *Telekinetic orbing (Alternate Reality): Used by Paige to orb the potion into her hands. 5x12P1.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P2.png|Paige, invisible, sneaks up on Leo. 5x12P3.png|Paige enters Leo's body. 5x12P4.png|Leo Reconstituting. 5x12P5.png|Paige, invisible, sneaks up on Cole. 5x12P6.png|Paige enters Cole's body. 5x12P7.png|Paige orbing. 5x12P8.png|Cole reconstituting. 5x12P9.png|Paige orbing when sneezing. 5x12P10.png|Alpha granting Cole Avatar powers. 5x12P11.png|Alpha fading out. 5x12P12.png|Paige orbing out. 5x12P13.png|Reality is warped. 5x12P14.png|Paige orbing in. 5x12P15.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P16.png|Leo starting to orb. 5x12P17.png|Leo orbing out with Paige. 5x12P18.png|Leo orbing to Piper with Paige. 5x12P19.png|The Lazarus Demon teleporting. 5x12P20.png|Piper freezes the Lazarus Demon. 5x12P21.png|Piper unfreezing the Lazarus Demon's head. 5x12P22.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon's arm. 5x12P23.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon's other arm. 5x12P24.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon. 5x12P25.png|The Lazarus Demon Resurrects. 5x12P26.png|The Lazarus Demon flings a pole. 5x12P27.png|Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon a second time. 5x12P28.png|Alpha fading in. 5x12P29.png|Alpha fading out. 5x12P30.png|Several Demons Shimmering in. 5x12P31.png|The Seer vanquishes a Demon using Pyrokinesis. 5x12P32.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P33.png|Leo orbing out with Paige. 5x12P34.png|Leo orbing to the cemetery with Paige. 5x12P35.png|Cole vanquishes the Handsome Demon using an Energy Ball. 5x12P36.png|Piper blasts Cole. 5x12P37.png|Leo orbing in with Paige. 5x12P38.png|Cole ready to throw an Energy Ball. 5x12P39.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Paige. 5x12P40.png|Two Demons Shimmering out. 5x12P41.png|Leo orbing in. 5x12P42.png|Cole throws an Energy Ball to knock down Paige, Piper and Leo. 5x12P43.png|Cole using Telekinesis to get the Vanquishing Potion into his hands. 5x12P44.png|Cole's Energy Ball is deflected by the Chandelier's light. 5x12P45.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Vanquishing Potion back to her. 5x12P46.png|Paige orbs as she sneezes. Notes and Trivia * This is the 100th episode of Charmed aired. * Cole is vanquished for the second and final time on his 118th birthday. * This episode is Julian McMahon's final episode appearing as a series regular. He reappears as a guest star in "The Seven Year Witch". Cole returns in the comics starting in "The All or Nothing". * This episode features a plot device commonly known as the "bad dream" phenomenon, which depicts the way things might have been if a key event had not taken place, altering things for the worse for one or more main characters. * In this episode Piper is hunting a Lazarus Demon, a demon that first appeared in "Marry-Go-Round". * Debbi Morgan reprises her role as The Seer a final time, as she was never vanquished in the alternate reality. * This is the first time Sheila Morris appears. * Michelle Branch performs "Goodbye To You" at P3. She also performed the same song in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Tabula Rasa. It is presumably a tribute to Julian. * When Paige meets Leo in P3, Leo says that "All hell is breaking loose out there!". This is a reference to "All Hell Breaks Loose", the episode when Prue died. * The Phoebe of the real reality never saw Cole's final vanquish until Coop took her to see it in "Generation Hex". * In the beginning of this episode Phoebe is wearing the same outfit Paige wore when they switched bodies in "Enter the Demon". *This is one of nine episodes with the series title in it. *Paige's death in the alternate timeline marks Paige's fourth death. *Paige loses her powers for the fourth time in this episode. *Symbolism and differences in the alternate reality; **Piper has become a vengeful and bitter demon hunter, looking to avenge Prue by vanquishing Shax. This also led to a divorce between her and Leo. **Phoebe is trapped in a loveless marriage to Cole and cheats on him with his demons. She is also a lot colder and distant, presumably due to losing her sisters. **Cole is Belthazor once more and is together with Phoebe, though it is clear she does not love him. **Leo has divorced Piper and seems more rough than before. **Darryl is forced to work for Cole and his demons. **P3 has been abandoned. The club symbolized the three sisters and the Power of Three, so its state reflects the state of the sisters. **Various demons, such as Shax, the Source and the Seer, are still alive. Glitches *Paige's headstone says "1975-2001," though she was actually born in 1977. Phoebe was born in 1975. * When Paige follows Phoebe into the kitchen, Phoebe's right earring is present in the shots showing both sisters, but it is missing in close-ups of Phoebe. * The Belthazor vanquishing potion that Paige makes in this episode is bright red. The other times it was made, it was a light purple. Continuity Errors * Leo explains to Paige that she is living the life of her alternate self and Paige concludes that because she never met her sisters, the Power of Three was never reconstituted and she never received her powers. However, it was shown in "A Paige from the Past" and "Charmed Again, Part 1" that Paige had always unconsciously possessed orbing. Gallery Episode Stills 512a.jpg 512b.jpg 100th Episode's Party 01111.jpg 0330.jpg 0514.jpg 06654.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 08.jpg imagesCA6TREWN.jpg Screencaps 5x12-1.png 5x12-2.png 5x12-3.png 5x12-4.png 5x12-5.png 5x12-6.png 5x12-7.png 5x12-8.png 5x12-9.png 5x12-10.png 5x12-11.png 5x12-12.png 5x12-13.png 5x12-14.png 5x12-15.png 5x12-16.png 5x12-17.png 5x12-18.png 5x12-19.png 5x12-21.png 5x12-22.png 5x12-23.png 5x12-24.png 5x12-25.png 5x12-26.png 5x12-27.png 5x12-28.png 5x12-29.png 5x12-30.png 5x12-31.png 5x12-32.png 5x12-33.png 5x12-34.png 5x12-35.png 5x12-36.png 5x12-37.png 5x12-38.png 5x12-39.png 5x12-40.png 5x12-41.png 5x12-42.png 5x12-43.png 5x12-44.png 5x12-45.png 5x12-46.png 5x12-47.png 5x12-48.png 5x12-49.png 5x12-50.png 5x12-51.png 5x12-52.png 5x12-53.png International Titles *'''French: Centenaire (Centenarian) *'Russian:' ''Если бы не было Пейдж… by ne bylo Pejǆ… (If it were not for Paige''…'')'' *'Czech:' Sté narozeniny (''Hundred''th Birthday) *'Slovak: 'Čarodejnice po stýkrát (Charmed by Hundred-time) *'Spanish (Spain):' Centenario de embrujadas (Centennial of 'Charmed') *'Spanish (Latin America):' Centésimo cumpleaños (Hundredth Birthday) *'German:' Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Cole (Happy Birthday, Cole) *'Serbian: '''Stoti rodjendan ''(Hundredth Birthday) *'Italian:' Cento volte Streghe (Hundred Times 'Charmed' – ''literally Hunderd Times Witches, with ''Streghe being the Italian title of the show.) *'Hungarian: '''Centenáriumi varázslat ''(Centennial Magic) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5